Lieutenant Gandalf
Lieutenant Gandalf, known by many as Wizard 1 or Gandalf is the current Commanding Officer of the 212th Attack Battalion detachment on the Hex Venator. He manages all 212th activities as well as any Fun Dip shipments that flow from and to the Venator. He has his own personal squad, Dwarf Squad, that specializes in tank warfare and extreme zeal for his cause. Lieutenant Gandalf's first major battle was the war of FunDipia (More commonly known as Selphos of the Nol system). Where he led a large force of small humanoid creatures known as the Dwarrow into "Glorious battle in the most sacred land in the known galaxy", as he said recounting the mission, against a large CIS force led by his arch nemesis, Commander Melkor. During this battle he was able to take out 5 capital ships, 50 droid legions, and was able to destroy the largest CIS outpost kown at the time alongside his Dwarrow legions. Following this assault Gandalf coerced the native people to begin the mining of Fun Dip found on FunDipia, creating his own personal economic empire that was kept secret to the Republic. After this assault, Gandalf became more...interesting, as he became more enthralled with his new Fun Dip exports and consumption of Fun Dip; this eventually led to him creating a new filtration system for himself to literally breathe in Fun Dip, citing that it enhanced his battle zeal and coordination. With this new glorious empire, Gandalf began to diversify his exports and created his own merchandise line that had Gandalf memorabilia in dedication to his glorious persona. (The sale and production was done so by the puppet government called FunDipia ran by the Dwarrow people) After a few months of conquest in the system, clearing out all remaining CIS droid outposts, Gandalf was called back to Coruscant by Palpatine personally to be given the Hex Venator's 212th detachment for his bravery and service; many have hypothesized that Gandalf's Fun Dip and memorabilia collection was what swayed Palpatine's decision to choose Gandalf over Commander Cody who became jealous of him. With his new battalion, Gandalf recruited various troopers into the ranks of the 212th enforcing his policies and his filtration systems. He, along with his troopers, created the squads and methods of combat that 212th is now known for. His leadership style at times maybe confusing for most, however he cites that even though it maybe odd, he has the highest success rates in the Republic. Most notable was in the Battle of Pylos, where Gandalf led his troopers into a 10:1 battle and decimated the enemy while taking little causalities. During his leadership, however, he still had an iron fist on the puppet government on Selphos and rerouted all major shipments of Fun Dip to be sourced through the Hex Venator. Eventually, Gandalf became a great tankadeer and pilot, calling himself Berserker 1 and Staff 1 by callsign in vehicular situations, and Wizard 1 in foot combat. Even though Gandalf defeated many of Melkor's forces in the Nol System conquests, Melkor escaped and now roams the galaxy amassing an army to stop and destroy Gandalf once and for all.